1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infusing device for a beverage, more particularly to a tea infusing device adapted to discharge the beverage into a drinking vessel disposed thereunder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tea infusing vessel is shown to include an infusing body 1 with a filter 2 received movably in an accommodating space 101 thereof. A connecting rod 3 has a lower end connected to the filter 2, and an upper end extending upwardly through a lid 4 which rests on an open top of the infusing body 1. When hot water is poured into the infusing body 1, tea leaves placed in the space 101 can be infused for preparing a beverage. Then, the filter 2 can be moved downward by pressing the connecting rod 3 to press the infused tea leaves toward the bottom of the space 101, thereby preventing the tea leaves from flowing out from a lip of the infusing body 1.
Once the tea leaves are immersed in the water for a relatively long amount of time, the taste of the beverage might be too strong for the user. Thus, the beverage must be poured out of the infusing device into an additional vessel, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. The tea leaves which have been pressed are unsuitable for use when preparing another glass of tea. In addition, it is difficult to remove the tea leaves from the bottom of the vessel body 1.
Another conventional infusing vessel has a tea infusing device in the form of a strainer to be disposed on the open top of the vessel. Hot water can be poured into the vessel via the infusing device for infusing tea leaves. It is noted that the tea drink prepared using the conventional infusing vessel in the strainer has a relatively weak taste since the flavor of the tea leaves is not sufficiently infused into the hot water.